The present invention relates to a method for determining electrochemically, quantitatively and continuously the concentration of each of chloride ions and bromide ions contained in a serum by employing one and the same serum specimen and one set of electrodes.
Hitherto, a quantitative determination of the chloride ions and bromide ions contained in a serum was measured by various methods such as ion chromatography and coulometric titration.
However, in these methods, quantitative determination of the chloride ions and bromide ions could not be measured in serum as it is, because the serum should be treated immediately after sampling, and errors caused by an interference of the chemicals used for the treatment may be introduced. Furthermore, the preparative operations for a specimen to be analyzed is complicated and skilled techniques in chemical analysis is required.
Particularly when the serum to be analyzed is blood, the blood serum should be separated from the whole blood, and thus difficult operations makes the measurement itself more complicated.
As aforementioned, up to the present invention methods for the quantitative determination of chloride ions and bromide ions contained in a serum suffered defects such as a deficiency of rapid determination and insufficient accuracy required for the analysis. Moreover it was necessary to provide a specimen and an electrode for each ion to be determined. Still further, reproducibility with a good accuracy was not readily attained.